Robins Random Moments
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that can go anywhere from funny to heart warming!
1. Phantom Of The Opera!

**Robin crack fiction**

**Hey guys yeah I know what your thinking "Why did you make this and not a new OC YJ chapter" well the reason is because I have a bad case of writers block after my computer got a virus and deleted my new chapter along with the novel I am righting. I just found this on my sister's computer so here it is. I got this idea from singing to the phantom of the opera me and my sis can hit almost all the notes. Now on with the reading!**

**Disclaimer: Would this really be called fan fiction if it wasn't for the FANS to write so do I really need to do a Disclaimer?**

**Chapter 1**

Robin was walking through the cave on a random day. His friends were all out doing their own things; Megan was out shopping for new cooking pots cause the last set caught on fire somehow, Conner followed, Artemis also went she needed a new bow Wally broke her other one, Wally was with flash trying his hardest to stay away from Artemis, and Aqua lad was in Atlantis. Batman told Robin to go to the cave because he was having a meeting with the entire Justice league minus Flash. Robin was extremely bored he flipped through the channels till he saw the phantom of the opera.

When they started singing he sang along.

In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
>And do I dream again for now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside my mind<p>

Wally and Flash walked in.

Our strange duet  
>My power over you grows stronger yet<br>And though you turn from me to glance behind  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside your mind

Artemis walked in.

Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear<br>I am the mask you wear

Aqualad Walked in

It's me they hear...

Megan and Conner walked in

Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside my/your mind

The Mentors minus batman walked in

He's there, the phantom of the opera!

He's there, the phantom of the opera

In all your fantasies, you always knew  
>that man and mystery . . .<p>

. . . were both in you . . .

And in this labyrinth,  
>where night is blind,<br>the Phantom of the Opera  
>is therehere inside your/my mind . . .

Sing, my Angel of Music!

Batman walked in

He's there,  
>the Phantom of the Opera . . .<br>(vocalizing)

Sing, Sing  
>Sing for me<br>Sing, my Angel of music  
>Sing for me!<p>

Robin hit every note perfectly.

Wally ran over Laughing.

"Ah when did you get back" Robin asked shocked looking at every one. Wally and Artemis were doubled over laughing, Megan was smiling, Connor was…well Connor, the mentor minus batman was smiling, and Batman was smirking.

"Long enough to see that" Wally said trying and failing to catch his breath

"Yeah who knew you sang like a girl" Artemis said

Robin was sure he was going to die from embarrassment.

"Jessie McCartney" Connor whispered

Everyone looked at him confused

"That is who he sounds like" Connor said

Now everyone looked at Robin

"True…ROBIN SING BEAUTIFUL SOUL" Wally shouted

"No way" robin said then disappeared into the shadows

"Aw but it was so cute" Said Megan

"Yeah and I got it on film" Said Flash holding up his phone

Wally and Flash Started snickering.

**The End! Done hope you like I thought this was hilarious if you want to know what novel I am writing PM me and I will tell you the plot as long as you promise not to tell anyone or steal who knows maybe their will be a fan fiction on this soon and a movie that is my dream! I might put it on fan fiction if you say it sounds interesting.**


	2. Beautiful Soul?

**Robins Random Moments**

**Hey guys this was made early because I was bored, happy New Year everyone! This was a request from MaraBella15 thank you so much! So it is 7:32 and I am ready for 2012! Here is my new year's resolution 1: To get better at school and 2: to go to an anime convention! **

**Reviews **

**MaraBella15: Thank you so much for reviewing hope you get to read this!**

**ComicChick97: LOL Great minds think alike! Glad you enjoyed.**

**Thank you very much for reviewing hope you like this one too!**

**Now without further waiting on with the…reading?**

**Beautiful soul?**

Robin was walking in the cave when Kid Flash ran in there picked him up and left for the living room at the speed of light. Robin wobbled a bit from the sudden start and stop. Once he was able to walk he sat down on the couch.

"Wally a little warning next time"

"Sorry"

"What was so important that you had to give me a head ach?"

"See this person" Wally said holding up a picture of Jessie McCartney

"Yes"

"Well you sound like him so…"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Sing already"

"No"

"Fine then I will have to tell all the JL about the time I gave you ten cups of sugar and you went crazy"

"You wouldn't"

"Yes I would"

"Fine what song?"

"Beautiful soul"

Robin stood there awestruck until Wally put on the music Robin started Singing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>Ooooooo<br>Beautiful Soul, yeah  
>Oooooo, yeah<br>Your beautiful soul  
>Yeah<em>

"Happy now?"

"Yes"

Robin went to walk out.

"Hey Robin"

"Yeah"

"You sound just like him" 

"Never mention this again"

Robin Glared at Wally when he saw something shiny in his hand.

"Wally were you recording me?"

"Yes"

"Wallace Rudolph West" (I think that is how it is spelled)

**The End**

**This was the hardest Chapter because I am not good at dialogue that is why I have a helper in writing my novel. nyway hope you will tell me if I should write my Novel or not. Please review and give me ideas but please no more singing yet I need a heart warming chapter and no gay stuff don't like it.**


	3. Beware The Daddy Bats!

**Robins Random Moments **

**Hey guys so I had this idea and I was like oh i have to write this I am listening to bad apple right now good song good song. Chibiofcuteness is helping me write yeah I need help writing now what has the world come too. T.T**

**Disclaimer: *Glares* the usual **

**Chapter 3: beware the daddy bats**

To say Batman was furious was an understatement, how would you be if you found out that your son has been taken by one of the worst Gotham villains... the Joker.

Batman arrived at an old abandoned warehouse, he knew that the Joker was in here he could feel it. Unfortunately when he stepped food in the building hyenas plus Harley attacked him, he leaps out of the way just in time to miss the burning tongues of her flame thrower, he will always wonder where she keeps that thing.

"hahahahaha Batman what a pleasure it is to see you (I am very sorry I am not good at the Joker at all)"

"Where is he?" Batman spat at him

" who Boy Blunder well lets just say the bird finally got his wings clipped"Joker laughed

Batman growled and started attacking Joker. He was able to knock him out in a matter of minutes and the hyenas and Harley were no were near that hard.

OCYJOCYJOCYJ

Batman found Robin bruised and bloody, with scrapes and knife cuts, many broken bones, and possibly a concussion.

"Robin can you hear me?" Batman asked Robin started to stir

"D-Dad?" He asked

"Yes"

"Y-Your h-here y-you s-saved m-me."Robin said weakly smiling

Batman hugged Robin close to him

"Lets go home son" Batman said as he help back tears

"I love you dad" Robin said

"I love you too son" Batman replied as they drove home

**T.T I cried at the end while writing this probably because I was listing to a very emotional song while I was writing chibi goes "your wonderfully corrupted mind turn into a heart warming thing" and I was like "T.T I have never wrote anything that dark *cry's*" bye**


	4. Camping Trip Part 1

A/N: hey I'm back! Sorry about the long wait I had some problems with computers but I think I made up for it with a longer chapter, longer than I have ever written! also I a trying the copy-N-paste on this so if there is any problems please tell me! Anyway enjoy! By the way you better love this because I spen two hours writing it down then when I went to hit the shift button I hit control and it reloaded my page I lost almost all of it all the way to when Robin says 'done packing'

Robins Random Moments

Chapter 4

Camping Trip Part 1

" O.k, we have good news and bad new. Good news we are going on a camping trip!" Flash said (actually more of shouted)

All of Young Justice was laughing and cheering or in Aqualad, Donor, and Robins case smiling. Flash was about to continue but flash beat him to it.

" Bad news we are coming with you, and the camping trip is strictly for survival training, that means; no food," He said glaring at Kid Flash "No pets," He turns to glare at Connor "No extra water," Auqalad "No makeup or hair products" Megan and Artemis "And no electronics." He now turns to Robin who unlike the others, was not phased. All their smiles dropped. Robin raised his hand " Yes Robin" Batman sighed

"Um, when you say no electronics, do you mean my gloves and weapons?" Robin asked sheepishly

"Yes Robin that means NO electronics." Batman said as Robin backed away upset and slightly pouting

Kid Flash then raised his hand jumping up and down.

"Yes Kid Flash" Batman said sighing again

"Bynoffoddoyoumeannofoodordoy oumeanonlysomefood?" He asked in super speed

Batman sighed then Batglared (1) at him "I mean NO food, and to anyone else I mean nothing only some clothes got it?"

Everyone nodded as Flash and Kid Flash gasped making and exaggerated shocked and hurt face.

"You monster!" They said in unison

"Hey, don't call Batman a monster!" Robin yells glaring at them

"Y-yes sir" they replied shaking

Robin smiled then went over to stand beside Batman

"So, when are we leaving?" He asked

"Two days so you better get packing." Batman said then left

Robin turned to the team " Come on guys, you better get packing" Robin said enthusiastically then ran off to his room in MT. Justice.

~In Robins Room~

Robin was busy packing for the trip, when Kid Flash ran in.

"Done packing?" Robin asked

"Of course, I decided to come and help you."

"Um, thanks can you help with my shirts?" he asked pointing toward his closet with looking up from his folding

"Sure" Kid Flash said going to his closet and picking out some shirts " so, how's...life?" He asked awkwardly handing Robin the shirts

Robin chuckled " If that's your way of starting a conversation, it sucks"

"Yeah"

"Hey, whats on your mind" Robin asked

"What do you mean, I am perfectly fine"

Robin cackled" Yeah right, like I believe that"

Wally just looked away staying silent for once.

"Hey, come on you can tell me" Robin said all humor gone from his face

"It's just- you seem to be spending a lot of time away from the team, and all Batman ever says , if he even says anything, is that your sick or working on other things. I just- I want to make sure your OK" Wally said worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just busy with hings" Robin said looking down to where Wally can see the sadness clear in his crystal blue eyes ( he is not wearing sunglasses)

"Hey, come on you can tell me" Wally said trying to lighten the mood

Robin smirked " hey! Don't steal my line!" He said then the smirk dropped "I've been having these dreams, no nightmares, they're not like the old ones actually they are worse I kept waking up in the middle of the night horrified and was still scared in the morning, so Batman just said I could stay home."

"Oh, Robin I'm sorry. I should not have pushed." Wally said ashamed

"No, it's alright - really I stopped having them anyway it's been a few days."

"OK, but if you need anything just give me a call and I'll be there in a flash"

Robin chuckled " Of course you will" he said then bro hugged him "Thanks"

"Don't mention it." Wally said returning the hug

"Wow you really are fat it's hard to hug you"

"Oh yeah, I'll show you fat!" Wally said then picked Robin up

"That doesn't even make any sense" Robin Yelled laughing

"Your so short I can just pick you up and carry you any where!" Wally laughed

Robin gasped dramatically "I am not short, I am fun sized!"

"You sure are!" Wally said

"Put me down"

"Never!"

~In The Plane~

Somehow they were able to fit twelve people in a tiny dinky airplane, They were squished but still able to sit. All of Young Justice and their mentors, even Batman were in civies. Of course Batman and Robin both have their sunglasses on. As they neared the camp site Batman decides to tell them that they will be jumping and are not allowed to use their powers. Robin was exited, him and Batman Immediately jumped out with the other reluctantly following and trying their hardest not to use their powers.

Once they finally made it to the ground Wally started to kiss the ground then gagged about kissing it.

"OK head count; Kid Flash" Batman said

"Here"

"Flash"

"Here"

"Artemis"

"Here"

"Green Arrow"

"Here"

"Aqualad"

"Present"

"Aquaman"

"Present"

"Miss Martian"

"Here"

"Martian Man Hunter"

"Here"

"Superboy"

"Here"

"Superman"

"Here"

"And Robin"

"Here"

"OK we have everyone. Now it's time to set up camp"

They set to work, putting up the tents and setting a fire patch to cook in later.

"OK now we decide who sleeps in which tent with whom " Says Superman " each tent can fit three people and there are four tents. We are going to randomly pick one of these twelve stones each one has a number of one through four on the bottom, now pick a stone and get into your group, also girl may not be with boys so we will have two in one tent and four in another."

Everyone picked their stones: Megan and Artemis had the number one, Superboy, Superman, and Aqualad had the number two, Robin, Batman, Flash, and Wally had the number three, and Aquaman, Marian Man Hunter, and Green Arrow had the number four.

"OK we all have our tents, now go set up." Superman said then left for his tent

With that everyone left for their tents. Robin, Wally , Batman, and Flash started to get their sleeping bags out. Flash's had cookies and candy all over it, it also said 'sweet tooth'. Wally's had Flash symbols all over it and said 'be back in a flash'. Batman's was a plain black sleeping bag, and Robins had little Batman and Robin symbols all over it; special made by Batman of course.

"Aw how cute little Robbies got a father complex" Wally said as Robin finished setting up

" Says the guys with the flash symbols all over it" Robin said while blushing

"Hey, he is my uncle big difference" wally said

"If you two don't shut up in two seconds you will find yourselves waking up lost in the woods" Batman threatened

They both stayed quiet while they waited for the other finished. Once they were all done they started the fire and tried to cook some chicken which somehow Superman and Superboy got. The chicken was just about finished, and it looked disgusting because of course Megan had to help cook, the mentors not knowing what they were getting themselves into agreed.

" It looks alive" Robin said poking it with a stick

"Isn't that what its supposed to look like?" Megan asked

"No Megan, no its not" Robin replied sighing "I think I'll go find some nuts and berries in the woods" Robin said leaving

" Hey wait up!" Wally called as he followed Robin

"Why do I have a feeling that they are going to get into a lot of trouble?" Flash asked

"Because it's Wally and Robin we're talking about" Batman replied "But I'm sure they will be fine."

~With Robin And Wally~

"Hey look what I found!" Wally yelled while going to eat some small red berries

"No, Wally wait!" Robin yelled while tackling him "Those are poisonous berries, don't eat them!"

"Fine jeez, you did not have to tackle me, that really hurt"

"Well stop eating the first thing you see, your going to kill your self one day!"

"Sure I will"

"Yeah you will, one day some one is going to find you dead in the woods all because you ate some random poisonous food"

"Aw...Wittle Wobie is Wowwied abowt mwe" Wally said in a baby voise

"Of course your my best friend." Robin replied "Come on lets hurry up so we can get back to camp"

"Yeah" Wally agreed

*small time skip*

Robin and Wally were walking back to the camp with arm fulls of berries and nuts.

"I can't wait to see their doubting faces" Wally said

Suddenly a bear roared from them. They turned around to see it.

"Uh Oh" Robin said

~The End~


	5. Camping Trip Part 2

Robins Random Moments

Chapter 5

Camping trip part 2

_Last time: Suddenly a bear roared from behind them. They turned around to see it._

_"Uh-oh" Robin said_

Chapter 5

"What do we do?!" Wally asked

"Run." Robin stated before turned and running towards the camp with Wally following

"The bear is still following us!" Wally exclaimed

"A this rate it's going to catch up."

"I can use my super speed."

"No! Batman said we can't use powers!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Exactly what we're doing now, run and try to make it back to the camp."

"What! Like you said the bear will catch up!"

"Well, lets hope we can get back without any casualties."

"Oh, that's very reassuring." Wally said sarcastically

"Yup, just keep running Kid sarcasm."

"Hey! I already have Artemis to deal with, I don't need you changing my name too!"

"Everyone changes your name Wally." Robin said but before Wally could speak again Robin noticed he could see the camp "Look we're back at the camp."

Hearing the commotion, the camp residents turned to see Robin and Wally being chased by a giant black bear. Wally was screaming and waving his arms frantically, while Robin looked as if he didn't care he was in horrible danger, only Batman could see the fear in his adopted sons face. They immediately jumped into action, Flash grabbed some food and without using his super speed stared running around the bear to distract it, Aquaman was also distracting the bear by waving his arms and yelling at it, Martian Manhunter was standing in front of the teens ready to protect them should the bear get to close, lastly Superman and Batman were attacking the bear forcefully guiding it towards the woods.

"Robin, Kid Flash go to Martian Manhunter, now." Batman told them

They ran to the others and watched as the mentors chased the bear away. Once the bear finally ran away the Mentors went over to check on their partners.

"Is everyone okay?" Superman asked

They all nodded, all except for Robin and Superboy looking scared.

"Good, now." Batman then turned to Robin and Kid Flash "What happened?"

"We were on our way back here with armfuls of berries and nuts that we collected when Mr. Grumpy bear roared and started to chase us. We did not attack it or anything it just chased us for no reason. We ran to the camp hoping it would leave us alone but it continued to follow and now you're caught up." Kid Flash explained

"We dropped the food, but I was able to save these." Robin said then walked to Batman and dropped the remaining food in to his mentors hands. It was only five raspberries and three walnuts "Sorry." He said to his father figure looking down at his feet and shifting his weight nervously

Batman sighed " It's fine, but next time don't be so careless. You could have died you know."

"Yes sir." Robin and Kid Flash said in unison

"Good, Now go do something productive. I have to find a way to get dinner that won't kill us." He said then walked away

"Do you think he's angry?" Kid Flash asked

"No he's just worried." Robin replied smirking

"Oh, good. I don't want him to poison our food." Kid Flash said relieved

Robin smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oww!"

~Time Skip~

Batman was able to find some more fish and Flash cooked it so the meal came out edible.

"Mmm, This is delicious!" Megan exclaimed

Suberboy nodded his head, along with Aqualad. Flash and Kid Flash were stuffing their face's like usual expect for the super speed.

"Eww, Learn to eat like a normal person Kid Mouth!" Artemis insulted and Wally slowed down looking sad.

They soon finished their meals and sat around the campfire getting ready to tell scary stories. Wally started with a story about clowns that wasn't even remotely scary, but had both super speeds shaking. Superboy's consisted of the word 'Boo' for he was to bored to think of a real story. Finally Batman told a horrifying story that scared everyone minus the dynamic duo. They quickly went to bed afterwards, all falling asleep surprisingly fast. It was around midnight when Robin started to toss and urn.

~Robin's Dream~

Robin was walking around alone outside a old abandoned looking building.

"Batman!" He called but got no response "Batman?! Wally?! Anyone?!" He yelled louder this time and again he received no response. He looked to top of the building and saw all of Young Justice and The Justice League standing on the top of the building with Batman in the middle light shown on them as if a spotlight was cascading down on them from somewhere in the foggy sky.

"Batman, Guys there you are!" He called relieved

Suddenly a invisible force pushed them and they started falling off the building. Robin tried to run to them and catch them but soon found that he couldn't move. They were falling in slow motion now, but right before they hit the ground everything went black.

~End Of Robin's Dream~

Robin woke up gasping. He looked around seeing everyone in his tent sill asleep, oblivious to his suffering. When he spotted Batman he sighed relieved. He put on his sunglasses and left the tent dragging a blanket with him. Once he stepped out he shivered and wrapped the blanket around him like when his cape falls down from around his shoulders*. He sat down under one of the trees at the edge of the woods, close enough so that he could see the camp site but far enough that they couldn't hear him if he happened to cry. His teeth were clenched and fists balled up tightly as he tried not to shed any tears. After a few seconds of this he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. One small tear slid slowly down his cheek soon followed by many others until he was sobbing. Hands covering his face as the tears cascaded down his cheeks and he felt that he would never stop crying. He didn't even notice another presence until a large hand was placed on his shoulder. Robin tensed and gasped, he looked up to the sympathetic face of his mentor and adopted father.

"Batman." He sighed

"Richard, What happened?" He asked softly pulling his son into a comforting hug

"I had a nightmare about you all of Young Justice and The Justice League falling off a building, and I couldn't do anything to save you all I could do was watch, Bruce." He cried as he buried his face in Batman's chest, holding on to him like a lifeline.

"Shh... It's okay, it was only a dream, It didn't happen. We're fine Dick, we're all fine."

"But it looked so real!" He cried harder

"I know, dreams can be like that, but it wasn't. I'm still here so is everyone else. Now, how about we return to our tent and try to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Robin nodded and stood up letting Batman guide him to their tent. They got in their sleeping bags and tried to sleep. As Robin slowly dozed off he felt Batman's wrap his arms around him, just like he does whenever Robin had a nightmare. Soon they both were fast asleep.

~The Next Morning~

Batman woke up before anyone else. He looked down to see a sleeping Robin holding him like a human teddy bear. He smiled as he detangled the boys arm from around him. He then got up to start on breakfast. One by one the others woke up, they ate berries and nuts for their breakfast and packed everything up. Once they were finished the plane came to pick them up and they eagerly headed home. If anyone noticed Batman and Robin were practically inseparable and that Batman would constantly put a reassuring hand on his partners shoulder. They didn't mention it, but they knew the bats family was strange you never know what's going on with them, and you probably never will.

_**A/N: Finished! I Finally got over my writers block! Thank you to everyone who waited patiently and a special thanks to Electra StCloud! Who helped me stop being lazy and get to work on thinking about and writing this while still being a sweet heart! **_

_***You know how when his cape falls in front of his chest instead of being flipped over his shoulders? That is what I'm was talking about there.**_


	6. Don't Give A Robin Sugar!

Robins Random Moments

Chapter: 6

Never Give A Robin Sugar

**A/N:I got this idea by playing YJ with my sisters and BF! (BTW: I was Robin and I had LOTS of sugar that day.)**

**PS:This was almost a lost chapter, I found it in one of my old notebooks as I was about to throw it away. It was only halfway finished so I spent all last night writing the rest. I wasn't very proud of it until my lovely sister/editor told me that she loved it and to update imediatly! So here is a special treat!**

* * *

><p>Robins P.O.V<p>

I arrived at the mountain via zeta beam. I knew something was off, I heard no argument nor did I smell any burnt food. Thinking something happened I ran into the kitchen, I was not expecting the scene I had walked in on. Wally and Artemis were having a conversation and laughing, yes laughing, not at each other but like they were the best of friends. Aqualad was sitting on a chair reading which seemed normal enough. Megan and Superboy had both made fudge that looked edible and delicious, that was the most shocking part they could hardly make cookies with out burning them and now they are making what looks to be perfect fudge.

"Did I suddenly get sucked into a parallel universe?" I asked myself

"What do you mean?" Megan asked

"Well when I arrive you two," I point to Wally and Artemis "Aren't fighting like usual and there is edible fudge when we can hardly get a unburnt to a crisp cookie, No offense Miss. M." I finish looking at Megan apologetically

"Oh, none taken Robin." She replies smiling

"Come Rob lighten up and eat some fudge." Wally says

"But Batman doesn't like me to have sugar at all let alone fudge." I replied

"Even Bats need sugar, Robin." Artemis said smirking

"I guess." I sighed grabbing a piece and biting some " This is really good." I said eating more

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later...<strong>

Normal P.O.V

Robin was bouncing off the walls, literally.

"Wow! Fudge is great, I love sugar!" Robin said flipping over the couch

"Robin please stop your jumping, you could get hurt." Aqualad said worriedly

"I won't get hurt, besides I'm way to hyper to sit sill!"

"That's it! No more sugar for you!" Wally exclaimed pointing at Robin

Robin turned toward him and tried to give him kicked puppy eyes through his sunglasses. Wally, knowing what it looks like turns away.

"No! No kicked puppy eyes. I can't handle it, even with your sunglasses!" Wally exclaimed

Robin smirked and walked closer, as he intensified the look.

"But Wally, I want more sugar." He said making himself sound like a five year old

"Can't. Take. The. Eyes!" Wally said covering his eyes with his hands

"Robin do you want some chocolate?" Artemis asked holding up a candy bar

Robin turned to her nodding his head and walking over to her.

"Superboy now!" She yelled

Superboy charged yelling as he closed his arms to grab Robin, however his arms closed on air instead of the hyper bird who was able to escape into the air ducts.

"Great now what?" Artemis said putting one hand on her hip

"Time to bring in the big guns." Wally said pulling out his phone

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later...<strong>

"Now, why am I here again?" Roy Harper aka Red Arrow asked annoyed

"Because we gave Robin sugar and now he's running around the mountain all hyper-like!" Wally said nervously

Roy sighed "Wally why did you give Bambi sugar, you know how it effects him. Do you even remember the Easter incident?"

"Yes I do! I just wasn't thinking much about it at that moment." He replied rubbing the back of his head guiltily

"Well now we have a hyper bird on the loose all because you weren't think!" Artemis yelled

"You encouraged him too!" Wally yelled back

"If Batman asks and you know he will, I vote we blame this all on Wally!" She said pointing to him

"Whatever lets just go look for him." Wally replied

They searched everywhere; In the gym, in the pool, in the garage, and so on. Once every area was thoroughly searched through for the youngest they all met up in the living room.

"I can't find him anywhere!" Megan exclaimed

"There is only one place were haven't looked." Roy said

"Where is that?" Aqualad asked

"His room." Roy replied

"Hello Megan! Of course he'd be there!" Miss Martian exclaimed

"Does anyone know his pass-code though?" Superboy asked

"I do." Roy replied

"Okay, let's go!" Wally said before zipping off

The others arrived at Robins bedroom door to see Wally anxiously waiting for them.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" He exclaimed when he noticed them

"Okay, okay. Wally wait a second will ya?" Roy said as he put in the pass-code.

The door opened with a whooshing sound.

"Robin? Robin you in here?" Wally whispers stepping into the room

The others followed Wally in. Roy turned on a nearby lamp, and they were all met with the cutest scene. Robin was passed out on his bed with the covers under him. When they looked closer they could see that he was snuggling with a stuffed elephant that he owned since he was a baby, the strange collar on it said 'Peanut' which they assumed was its name. His sunglasses were still on his face but falling off.

All the girls ( and Wally) 'awwed' the other just smiling softly.

"Let's leave him to sleep." Roy said grabbing an extra blanket out of Robin's closet and tucking him in. Then Roy reached down and took off the sunglasses setting them on the nightstand. Robin shifted under the blankets to bury his face in halfway into his pillow. They all froze worried that he might wake up. Only when Robin sighed contently and smiled did they move to leave again all with smiles of their own. Even Superboy and Red Arrow were smiling.

"Now." Roy said as he turned to the other team members "Who wants to explain this to Batman?"

Everyone stepped back except for Wally who did not notice their movements.

"Well, looks like we have a volunteer." Roy smirked

Wally turned and looked behind him. "Aw man."

**The End.**


	7. Robin Scares (Almost) Everyone!

Robin's Random Moments

Chapter 7

5 times Robin gave his teammates a heart attack (and one time he didn't)

A/N: Hey guys sorry I have not updated in a while. I honestly have no excuse I had this written down in my notebook for who knows how long and I hinestly forgot about it until a few days ago. Hope you enjoy! First idea is from the lovely Electra StCloud!

**1: Megan **

Robin was in the gym doing flips and flying through the air on the trapize set Batman installed after Robin begged him. He would swing and flip on the trapeze, then do some more acrobatics on the ground. He was in the middle of the Flying Grason's signature quadruple flip when he heard someone shout his name. He was suddenly suspended in the air.

"Megan what are you doing?" He asked

"You were falling." she said placing him on the ground

"I wasn't falling, I was practicing the trapeze."

"Oh, hello Megan! I'm sorry I didn't know."

"That's okay. At least I know who to call for if I'm ever really falling." he joked

She laughed and nodded "I will be happy to help!"

**2: Superboy**

It was supposed to be a simple mission get in, get the information, get out, however like usual it didn't go as planned. They all split up; Megan and Artemis were outside watching for any guards that would spot them, Wally and Aqualad were securing the hallways and surrounding rooms, and Robin and Superboy were going to the control room to get the information. They were almost there when the Joker showed up.

"Ah, if it isn't Boy Blunder and the Super regect."

"What are you doing here Joker!?" Robin shouted

"That's mean Robin! Here I am far from Gotham just so you can get a visit from your Uncle J., and you don't even say 'Hello'." Joker pouted

"Let's get this over with." Robin sighed before attacking him

He and Superboy managed to get a few hits in. When Joker took out his knife and started swinging it at them. He hit them nick them a few times.

'We need back up Joker is here!' Superboy growled through the mind link

'Okay we'll help as soon as we can. the guards are attacking us out here too!' Megan replied

'Please hurry up though.' Robin said dodging the knife

'Okay, we will try our hardest.' Wally said

Joker jumped away from them and towards the exit.

"I have to go before the rest of your kiddie team gets here. So before I leave I have a present." He said throwing a container at Robin, who was standing away from Superboy, and ran out the door.

The conatiner opened and green smoke enveloped Robin. He started coughing and fell to the ground. Superboy ran to him once the smoke cleared.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Asked asked concerned

Robin's coughing suddenly turned into uncontrolable laughter. Superboy noticed him reaching for something in his utility belt. When the younger boy pulled it out he realized it was a shot.

'Please be the vaccine.' He begged

He took the shot from Robin's hand. "Is this the vaccine?"

Robbin nodded his breathing getting more difficult but the gas kept him laughing.

Superboy stuck the shot into his forearm and injected the vaccine. Robin slowly stopped laughing until he was panting on the ground.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah. Just a little tired." Robin replied struggling to stay awake

"It's okay. Go to sleep." Superboy said softly

He carried the younger boy back to the bioship, reusuing to look at anyone. When Batman told him that had he not given the vaccine to Robin he would more than likely been dead, he vowed the next time he saw Joker he would make the psyco clown wish he never hurt Robin. No one tries to hurt his little brother.

**3: Wally**

Richard and Wally were hanging out at the speedsters house. They were watching movies and eating snacks. they both started eating the brownies that Wally's aunt made for them before she left to do some shopping. A few minutes later his throat and mouth started feeling dry and scratchy.

"Wally, what were in those brownies?"

"Um... flour, eggs, chocolate, a little bit of peanut butter-" he started but was cut off

"Peanut butter!" he exclaimed then started to cough and weeze as breathing became harder, holding a hand to his throat.

"Oh no! What do I do!?"

"Epipen...in...backpack." He said through his coughing

Wally sped off and returned a second later holding the epipen.

Wally administered the medicine. A few minutes later, Richard's coughing had calmed down but he still needed medical attention.

"I'm calling the hopital." Wally said going to the phone

In about thirty minutes the younger was laying calmly in the hopital bed.

If Wally thought Richard having a panic attack was bad telling Bruce was even worse...

**4: Aqualad**

Robin was tied up at the egde of a dock, weights were tied to the chains wrapped around him. He had gotten captured a few days ago during patrol in Gotham. Now he is being held ransom by yet another psyco who beilieves he can take down Batman. The man did not exect the whole Justice League and even Young Justice to come with Batman. There faces showed how truly angry they were about thier younger brother, nephew, and son being kidnapped. They tried to talk sense into the man who was holding standing next to Robin threating to throw him over if they tried anything.

The mans attention breifly turned to the henchmen running up to them. Martian Manhunter used his telepathy to push the man off the dock. Everyone started to attack the other henchmen, only Aqualad noticed the man dragged Robin into the water with him.

He ran to the edge where Robin and the man fell and dove into the dark waters. He spotted Robin's struggling figure and swan towards him. He started to untie Robin's hands, then his legs which were harder because of the weights. He looked up at Robin to see him breath in, no longer able to hold his breath. He quickly puled him to the surface and layed him down on the deck. He realized the younger boy wasn't breathing and frantically started CPR.

"Come on Robin breath." He said despriatly

After a few more seconds Robin gasped and turned to his side coughing up water. Aqualad Rubbing his back in sooting circles.

"Are you alright." He asked when Robin's breathing regulated

"Yeah, thanks." Robin replied

"Anytime."

**5: Artemis**

Richard Grayson and Artemis Crock were captured in an old building, arms tied behind their backs with a course rope. The kidnappers had orginally came for Richard, however Artemis would not let Dick be taken without a fight resulting in her capture.

"Well this is just great." Artemis grumbled

"You had a chance to escape so why didn't you take it?" Richard asked

" Because I couldn't leave a defenceless circus kid alone with some psyco."

'If only you knew' Richard thought before stating " I'm used to this now, it doesn't bother me that much anymore."

"Why are you always kidnapped anyway?"

"Artemis, you try being a rich mans ward and not get kidnapped. Trust me, it's harder than you think."

"Alright, I get it. You would think Mr. Wayne would make you take self defence lessons or something to prevent this."

Before Dick could reply, A certain double faced villian interupted him.

"Hello Richard, Artemis. Hope you have a nice nap." He smirked as he walked out of the shadows

"Two-face." Dick gasped faking scared

"What do you want with us?" Artemis asked

"I sent Mr. Wayne a message demanding three million dollars by five tonight. If he does not give me the money in time- well lets just say my coin will be the judge of you're fates." His smirk grew " It is now three thrity and still nothing."

"B-Batman will come and put you back in prison where you belong." Richard said still faking fear

"Maybe but he will be too late." Two-face said before leaving the room

The lapsed into silence hoping for Batman to come and rescue them from their predicament. They both knew even if Mr. Wayne paid the ransom they wouldn't be leaving unharmed and if the coin landed wrong alive. They stayed like this until an hour and a half later when Two-face returned.

"I got the ransom." He said smirking

"Then let us go!" Artemis yelled while out of her view Richard's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't think so, let's flip a coin to decide your fate. You are first Richard." He said flipping the coin. He caught it and smirked pointing his gun at the black haired teenager. "Good bye, circus brat." he said

Before Two-face could shoot him, Batman appeared beside him garbbing his arm. Instead of hitting Richard in the heart, the bullet lodged itself in his shoulder. Two-face ran out of the building with Batman following, leaving the two captives alone.

"Dick are you okay?" Artemis asked getting a pained whimper from the boy "Okay, stupid question." she mumbled to herself looking around and spotting a knife that Two-face dropped in his run. She scooped it up with her foot.

"Okay Artemis, you only have one chance." She said before kicking the knife behind her back catching it with her hands cutting her hands slightly. "Yes, caught it." She sighed relieved before cutting the ropes. Once they fell she ran to Dick and untied him. He fell toward her leaning on her with his head on her shoulder. She softly laid him on the floor, putting pressure on his wound.

"Richard wake up." She said only getting a groan and his head turning away from her as a reply.

Batman ran back in scooping him up and going to the ambulance with Artemis closely following. "He's going to be okay right?"

"Yes Artemis, he should if we get him to the hospital in time." He said laying Richard in the Ambulance

"Good. He's one of my friends, I don't like seeing him hurt no matter how annoying he can be." She replied as the Ambluance took off.

**(The time he didn't) Roy:**

Robin was hiding in the Batcave, dressed as a zombie. Roy, who was boredly listening as Batman spoke to Green Arrow, was his target. The teenager never got sacred by Robin's random appearances, but he is determined to change that. He waited for the perfect time then jumped out screaming.

Roy turned to him calmly "Nice try but I knew what you were going to do." He smirked chuckling.

"Darn it!"


End file.
